Visions 1
by JediMagnet09
Summary: The first story in the Visions series isn't the title creative? : Sam is 13, Dean is 18. Sam, Dean, and John are hunting for mysterious flying creatures when the headache that's been plaguing Sam suddenly explodes.


Hope you enjoy this! This is the first in my new "Visions" series! I've already started the sequel and, so far, I like it better than the first! Hope you keep reading and I love reviews! :) I'm a little nervous about how this turned out so please tell me if you like it or not! :)

* * *

Sam sighed heavily as he followed his father deeper into the woods, his brother a step ahead of him. He refused to complain to his dad and Dean, but his head was killing him. This headache had been persistent and no amount of pain killers seemed to have any effect. He cursed softly under his breath. _As if the stupid hunt wasn't hard enough, now this headache has my head so scrambled I'm lucky to be walking straight._

His dad glanced back at him after he cursed. "Problem, Sam?" He asked, sharply.

Sam stopped himself right before he shook his head. _Not a good idea._ "No, sir." He responded instead, forcing his voice to remain steady.

Satisfied, John turned and continued forward.

Dean, however, glanced at him again, clearly suspicious.

_Dean always has been able to read me better than dad could. Crap, his mother-hen instincts had better keep to themselves for a couple more hours. Just till after the hunt. Then maybe I'll tell him pain killers aren't doing much killing. I wonder if Dean can hunt headaches as well as he hunts ghosts and such. _He almost snickered at that, but managed to restrain himself. Dean was already concerned, he really didn't need to draw attention to himself. 

"Dean and Sam, take the right path. Stick together. If you see the creature, radio me and lay low until I get there." Expecting no argument, John moved off to the left path a moment later.

Dean tightened his grip on his .45, then moved off, stealthy and alert.

Sam hesitated only a moment, his head choosing this moment to start throbbing overwhelmingly. He barely restrained a gasp of pain. _This is ridiculous. Typical Winchester luck. _Sam forced himself to continue on after his brother.

…..

Dean sighed heavily. _Sam, I know hunting isn't your favorite thing, but….this is stupid. _His brother was being ridiculously loud. His shuffling steps, his loud breathing…it was a wonder the creature hadn't found them already.

As it was, it probably knew they were there.

_Dang it! _A small strange unidentifiable sound from his little brother was the final straw. Dean swung around. His angry warning died on his lips, however, when he laid eyes on his brother. He lunged forward, barely managing to catch Sam as his knees buckled.

His baby brother was clutching his head, small whimpers sounding from him, his breathing harsh and labored.

"Sammy? What's wrong?"

There was no answer as Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother, keeping him off the ground. Sam buried his face in Dean's arm, his whole body tensing as a muffled scream ripped through him.

"SAMMY! SAM!" _He's not wounded, there's no blood, what the heck….what do I do? What's wrong? SAM!_

Another scream, high-pitched and piercing, tore from his baby brother's throat, his fingers digging into his scalp, his body jerking slightly in response to the agony he was clearly in.

The sudden silence was deafening. Sam's whole body froze, his movement, even his breathing, stopping completely.

_He's not breathing. Oh gosh, he's not breathing!_

A couple of seconds passed, then his baby brother went completely limp in his arms.

Sure that his brother was breathing again, Dean grabbed the radio from his belt. "DAD! Dad, something's wrong with Sam! Th-there's no blood, I don't _see_ anything. The creature wasn't close, I-I don't know what's wrong, he just collapsed and started….dad, he started screaming…..and-and I….dad, I don't know what to do!"

John could hear the panic in Dean's voice and knew it must have been bad for his normally calm and collected son to react like this. "Keep calm, Dean. I'm on my way, just keep your eyes open." _What happened to Sammy now? Crap! Hold on, Sammy._

Dean dropped the radio, then gently turned Sam over, cradling his baby brother's lifeless body in his arms gently. Sam was never this still, never this utterly submissive while being moved and manipulated, and the completely limp body scared him even more than the screaming had. "Sammy?" _Calm. Keep calm. He needs you to keep it together._

Sam's eyes fluttered open and met Dean's, his eyes bright with confusion, panic, and fading pain. A moan sounded low in his throat, his eyes fluttering closed again, but Dean wasn't having any of that.

"Sam, stay awake, kiddo. Open your eyes." It was said gently, but was a clear order.

Sam's eyes fought their way open again.

"Sam? What happened? Are you injured?"

"I…uh…" Another moan, then Sam seemed to pull himself together enough to answer. "...no, I don't think so. I just…..my head's been hurting all day, but I thought it was just a stupid headache. But a few minutes ago, it started to get really bad until it was…..it was this white-hot pain." Sam shuddered and Dean tightened his hold reassuringly in response. "My vision went black and…" The panic was returning, Sam's breathing quickening. "I saw _this_ forest. We were hunting, found the creature, but…..a second one came out of nowhere and…" the color drained out of Sam's face. "….it got dad. It got him really bad."

Dean stared at his brother, his face pale. "What does that _mean?_ You had like a….like a vision or something? What the heck does that _mean_?"

Dean stopped as Sam's breathing began to hitch and he curled up against his big brother. His fear was almost tangible. "I…I don't know….I don't know….I don't know…." His brother's voice was hoarse from screaming, weak and frightened, the words repeated almost inaudibly over and over.

Dean was sure that if Sam pressed against him any harder he would bruise and guilt built up in his chest. _You're overwhelming him. Stop it. Get ahold of yourself._ He tightened his hold on Sam, comforting, reassuring. "Dad will know what to do. Dad will fix it. It'll be okay, Sammy."

A sudden rustling in the bush had Dean tensing, reaching for the .45 sitting on the ground beside him. He relaxed as John broke through, rushing to his boy's sides. "He okay?"

"Dad, we have a problem."

…..

"And that's what happened." Dean finished.

_Oh my… Crap, what now? _John immediately held back his own fears and panic, seeing that both of his boys needed reassurances right now. He knelt beside them, laying one hand on Sam's back and one on Dean's shoulder. His expression was composed, reassuring and calm.

"It's okay, guys. We'll figure this out." He hesitated, but knew this couldn't wait. "Sam, do you feel up to finishing the hunt?"

Dean opened his mouth, his irritation at this question already clear on his face (_He was __**screaming**__ dad, of course he's not up to finishing the hunt!_), but Sam managed a nod almost immediately. "But we have to be careful, dad. What if what I saw was real and there's two?"

John gave a small huff. "I don't think we should trust this…._vision_, Sam." He quickly spoke again as he saw Sam beginning to get upset and Dean tensing at his little brother's distress. "But we will be extra careful just in case."

….

Dean pulled Sam to his feet, holding on tightly as Sam wavered slightly. "Stay right by me, Sam. We don't know what caused this or what the aftereffects could be, so….just stay close, alright?" he ordered, gently, concern clear in his tone.

Sam nodded. Normally, he would have teased his brother for the mother-hen act, but right now….he needed it. He was more frightened by his vision than he wanted to admit. The scene had been graphic and gory and watching his father get ripped apart by that creature, Dean's screams still echoing in his ears….. Sam tightened his grip on his brother instinctively, feeling Dean pull him closer in response. "It was...it was so bloody….." Sam shuddered and he felt his big brother's worried eyes on him.

"It's not going to happen, Sammy. We're warned now. It'll be okay. Just….just focus on the hunt and everything will be okay."

Sam had never felt so vulnerable, so needy. He hesitated. "Promise?"

_Ah, Sammy. _Nothing could have been more revealing than his brother's hesitant request for reassurance. Sam was scared, Sam was frightened. He wanted his big brother to make everything okay, just like he used to. _It's like when he was still just a little kid and believed I was a superhero. _Dean fought the small smile at the memory, squaring his shoulders even as he ruffled his brother's hair playfully, fighting the knot that appeared in his stomach when Sam didn't protest as he normally would. "I promise, kiddo."

…

Sam finally felt like he was finding his balance again, a combination of his own stubbornness and Dean's reassurance helping him compose himself. _Hunt. Dean's right. Focus on the hunt. _He moved forward right behind his big brother, who was on edge, alert, expecting two now instead of just one and preparing accordingly. _He believes me._ This was one of the things that comforted him the most. _Dean believes me. He doesn't think I'm crazy. Of course….we hunt ghosts, witches, and werewolves. His definition of crazy is probably way out there. What is it he always says? "Demons I get. People are just crazy._" Sam covered his mouth to hide the small chuckle that threatened to escape at the memory. His mind suddenly cleared of all thought as his neck hair began to stand up on end, his senses suddenly on alert. _Something's close. It's here._ He knew Dean was already alert, already aware of the creature's presence.

Their dad was standing in a clearing ahead of them, gun raised and cocked, prepared to fire on a moment's notice.

A sudden screech broke the stillness of the night, unearthly and frightening. Sam lifted his own gun, but John had already fired. Ever the perfect shot, the creature went down immediately, the silver bullet having already penetrated its heart. Dead.

The vision flashed through his mind and Sam couldn't hold back the warning. He couldn't see it, but he knew exactly where it was going to come from. He would never forget. "DAD UP!" He screamed.

John reacted immediately, raising his gun to fire at the creature that was dropping silently down upon him from above. He dived to the side right after he fired, barely avoiding the creature's body as it hit the ground, injured but not dead. It rose to face John, but never had the chance.

Two guns went off at the same time and the creature screeched, then fell, joining the first in death. Dean lowered his gun a second after Sam did, both breathing out a sigh of relief.

"You couldn't possibly have seen the creature in the trees from your angle, Sam. The vision was right, wasn't it? Two creatures, you said, and here they are." Dean said softly.

Sam turned shell-shocked eyes on him, nodding slowly. "Yeah. It was right. But…..we changed it. Dad is okay."

"Come on, boys, let's burn these things." John called.

Dean and Sam moved forward, Dean clapping a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Sam. You'll see."

….

"You boys shouldn't put much stock in that vision. It could have been caused by the creature and there's no way we will trust them if it happens again." John said firmly. He wasn't about to start trusting the supernatural. Never.

They were back in their motel, getting ready to move on to the next hunt.

Sam tensed, but Dean placed a warning, yet soothing hand on his shoulder. "I don't think we should fully dismiss them, though, dad. It saved your life. We never would have known about that second creature without the vision."

John's shoulders relaxed a little, but his face was just as firm. "Supernatural is evil, boys, there's no other way to go about it. We aren't trusting these visions." Officially ending the argument, John turned to the door, opening it, and stepping out. "I'm getting food to eat on the way. I'll be back. Finish packing." With that, he was gone.

Sam sighed, but turned back to his duffle. "Dean, do you think I'm wrong about the vision? Do you think I'm…." his voice sounded suddenly hurt. "Do you think I'm a 'Supernatural evil' like dad says?"

Dean's brows furrowed for a moment. "You're not evil, Sammy. Absolutely not." _The idea is almost laughable. You're still so innocent and naïve, even despite all the truly evil Supernatural you've seen. _"As for the vision….Sam, do you trust the vision? If you have another, will you trust it?"

Sam hesitated. "I….this probably sounds stupid, but….I have a good feeling about them." Sam suddenly paled. "The pain isn't something I want to experience again, but….I think the vision was for our good and….. Well, the creature didn't cause it. It has no natural psychic abilities and my headache started before we were even near the woods." Sam hesitated again, then finished. "I trust them, Dean."

Dean thought about that for a moment, finally zipping his duffle up. "Then so do I." He finally said, softly.

Sam froze, staring at his big brother with wide eyes. _What?_ "What about dad?"

"You're my little brother, Sammy. You come before everything and anything. If you trust them, then so do I, because I trust you and I trust your instincts." Dean watched him steadily. "I have your back, baby brother, no matter what happens."

Dean suddenly grinned. "Now finish packing, Professor X, before dad has both our hides."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Professor X? Seriously?"

"Would you rather be Jean Grey? I knew you were a little girly, Samantha, but…."

"Professor X read minds, Dean, he didn't have visions."

"That just makes you even cooler. Maybe you'll learn how to read minds too. That'd be _awesome_."

"I could learn where you hide your secret stash of m&m's!"

"…so not cool…."

Sam laughed. "Just try not to think about it."

"Man, playing any kind of game with you will be impossible!"

"Somehow, I don't think the visions work like that."

"What good does that do you, then?"

"You mean besides saving lives?"

"Yeah. I mean, if you can't cheat at a game or two, sounds pretty worthless to me."

"Riiiiiiiigggghhhtttt. I'll keep that in mind, jerk."

"#%^$."


End file.
